


nomin au // honeymoon paradise

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jaemin, Honeymoon, Kinda not, M/M, Smut, kinda vanilla, nomin just got married, they have sex for the first time as a married couple, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jeno was both jaemin's bodyguard and fiance.but now they have married and have started their honeymoon.and jaemin was more than ready to spend the first night with his husband...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	nomin au // honeymoon paradise

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, i'm curious to see how many will actually see this omg  
> i wrote this as a continuation to my bodyguard fic which i dont know if you remember but i posted it on here as well.  
> its my first time writing smut and i'm actually really insecure when it comes to writing more explicit stuff so i have decided to not announce this fic on my twt and see how many will find it by themselves ksdksjdh
> 
> i hope you like it and i would be so incredibly happy about feedback as it actually took me a lot of courage to post this lmao
> 
> enjoy!

getting married to the love of your life was the best feeling ever.

or at least it came very close to being the best. the actual best was making love to said love of your life. 

jaemin and jeno had just arrived at their hotel, everything looking like paradise here. jeno had announced the surprise trip to the maldives for their honeymoon at their wedding during the toast and jaemin had lost it and cried. right afterwards, they had gone to board their plane and have now arrived at their beautiful destination. jaemin was overwhelmed by all types of feelings for his new husband, one the most prominent one. 

as soon as they entered their room, jaemin literally spent zero time to jump his husband.  
the younger had already been quite horny the entire way to here, jeno not being completely innocent with the way he let his hand linger on the younger's inner thigh the entire taxi ride so the older was already prepared to catch the younger, reciprocating his kiss eagerly.

their kiss was slowly getting more heated, jaemin wrapping his legs around the older's waist and bringing him down and closer to him.  
when their crotches brushed against each other, jeno let out a low groan, jaemin only repeating his move and starting to grind up on him.  
jeno put his hand on the other's hips and moved him up and down faster, jaemin letting out little whines.

jeno pulled away to look down at his husband, seeing how jaemin's eyes were hooded with lust and how out of breath the boy was.  
seeing him like this made a possessive feeling course through him.  
jeno was the only one who got to ever see jaemin like this, in his most vulnerable state, all willing and pliant to him and the boy was thankful every day that he was the chosen one.  
he knew that jaemin trusted him with his whole life and jeno didn't plan on ever giving him a reason not to.  
he protected him from everyone and everything, not liking how some looked at his baby, like he was an object, something purely to pleasure them.  
jeno growled and tightened his grip on jaemin's hips as he dived in to leave bites on the younger's collarbones, making jaemin moan.

'you are mine.  
mine only.'

the older was sucking on his neck and jaemin pushed his hands into the older's hair guiding him as he purred out:

'only yours, baby, the only one who gets to touch me like this.'

jeno groaned and moved his hands under the younger's shirt, his fingers brushing over one of jaemin's nipples, the other letting out a mewl and arching his back into the touch.  
jeno ripped his shirt open and threw it to the side, leaning down to suck on one of jaemin's nipples while his hand was pinching the other one.  
jaemin felt his eyes roll back as he clawed at jeno's back, quickly gesturing for the other to take off his shirt.  
the boy sat up and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, smirking down at the other as jaemin licked his lips as his gaze went down to his husbands's abs, his hands tracing them down as his hips started bucking up again.

'baby, do you want me to take your pants off?'

jaemin could only pant out a yes, lifting his hips as jeno pulled his pants down his legs.  
the older quickly got rid of his own pants before climbing on the bed again.  
jaemin could see jeno's bulge and gulped at the sight.  
he pulled the older closer to him before kissing him again, sighing as the other pushed his tongue inside his mouth.  
jaemin let his hand go down, nearing jeno's crotch before the younger started palming him through his boxers.  
jeno grunted into his mouth before suddenly turning them around, jaemin now on top of him.  
jaemin left one last kiss on the older's lips before moving down with a smirk.  
he left kisses all the way from the older's collarbones to his abs down to his boxers.  
he left a little kiss on the other's bulge, making jeno hiss.

'baby, stop playing.'

jaemin looked up at the authoritative voice and kneeled in between the older's legs, softly pulling down his boxers, making jeno's dick jump out.  
the younger gave him a seductive smile before leaning down, his ass in the air.  
he licked a stripe up jeno's cock, the older letting out a deep moan.  
jaemin started taking his husband's cock further in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.  
he bobbed his head up and down, looking up at jeno to see the older with his head leaned back and mouth wide open.  
jaemin moaned at that sight and the vibrations around his cock made jeno growl.  
he bucked his hips up and it made jaemin gag, the younger pulling away with a loud popping sound.  
jaemin wiped his mouth before whispering:

'fuck my mouth baby.'

jeno sat up with a smirk and brought the younger closer by his hair.  
he pecked his lips before bringing him down.  
jaemin opened his mouth and jeno pushed his dick inside before ramming it in and out at a fast tempo.  
tears were streaming down the younger's face as jaemin tried to keep up.  
jeno was still careful, not wanting to hurt the younger too much but it all didn't matter as both jeno and jaemin were continuously groaning and moaning.

'angel, you take my cock so well.  
it's all yours to own, you are doing so good baby.'

jaemin whined at the praise and took his cock even further, jeno grunting in pleasure before pulling out.

'baby, do you want me to already cum?'

jaemin, still in a daze, just shook his head before he leaned back to take off his own boxers.  
jeno grabbed his cock, quickly moving his hand up and down and jaemin moaned in pleasure, matching his hips to his partner's hand.  
jeno pulled his hand away to bring it to jaemin's mouth, the younger eagerly opening his mouth.  
jeno gave him time, knowing how much jaemin loved to suck on his fingers, loved bobbing his head up and down on the other's long and slim fingers.  
jaemin pulled away with a satisfied whine before moving jeno's wet fingers towards his ass.  
the older lovingly smiled at the younger before inserting his middle finger into jaemin's hole.  
the younger hissed and let his head fall on the older's shoulder.

'more, sir.'

jeno kissed his hair and inserted a second finger, slightly scissoring the younger.  
jaemin tried to push down further, moaning loudly.  
jeno added a third finger and started to quickly move them in and out, finding the younger's prostrate.  
jaemin whined loudly, leaving kisses all over jeno's chest as he moved along.

'need you...want your cock, please..'

jeno smirked and stopped his movement, his fingers completely still inside jaemin and the younger let out a sob as his other hand moved to hold the younger's waist, not allowing him to move.

'j-jen, baby-'

'beg.'

jaemin's eyes widened at the command, jeno's deep voice sending shivers down his spine before he moved to leave a passionate kiss on the older's lips, sucking on his tongue before whispering against his lips:

'i need you inside of me...i want you to show me who i belong to.  
remind me that i am all yours...you own me.'

jeno was growling as he removed his fingers all at once.  
jaemin whined but it turned into a loud moan as jeno grabbed the younger and lifted him on his dick, slowly sitting him down on it, careful but passionate.

jaemin let out a long sigh as he could feel himself being filled up and he sobbed once the pleasure overshadowed the pain.  
they stayed still for a while, before jaemin started to lift himself up minimally before sinking down again.

the younger repeated those movements, going up more and more before he fully lifted himself up and sank down again, his hole swallowing jeno's dick and making both of the boys sigh in pleasure.  
jaemin then put his hands on jeno's thigh for stability and went up and down quickly, jeno leaning his head back, watching his pretty husband's face contort in pleasure.

jeno was already moaning contentedly but his moans turned into a loud groan when jaemin leaned forward and started spiraling his hips.

'oh baby...s-so good.'

jaemin just smirked.  
the younger was now intently using an irregular rhythm, making jeno growl in impatience.

'stop playing, brat.'

'or what?'

jaemin purred and gasped when he felt a burning pain on his left asscheek.  
the younger moaned loudly when jeno spanked him again, making the older chuckle darkly.

'look at you.  
even punishments get you off.'

jaemin just bit his lips as he fastened his moves but the boy shrieked when jeno grabbed his hips, rapidly lifting him up and down himself, meeting him with his own thrusts.  
jaemin was now almost screaming from the pleasure, the younger losing all his control as he just went limp in his husband's arms.  
jeno noticed and quickly turned them around, jaemin's legs now on jeno's shoulders as the older repositioned himself and filled him up again.

'yes, sir, please, harder.'

'such a good boy for me nana, my baby is so polite.'

jeno gave jaemin a messy kiss, making the younger whine into his mouth when he went in even deeper, hitting a specific spot.

'jeno, oh my god right there, please don't stop, p-please-'

jaemin was sobbing now, hands trying to claw at anything, resulting in it being jeno's back.  
the older shushed him and pressed kisses all over his face.

'angel, i got you, don't worry.'

he then grabbed the younger's dick and moved his hand up and down, matching his hips.  
jaemin was letting out the most lewd noises as his eyes rolled back.

'j-jen, baby, i'm c-coming-'

jeno made sure to hit his prostate even harder, massaging that spot until jaemin let out a loud moan as he came right into jeno's hand, the younger being completely spent.  
jeno pulled his hand closer and licked off jaemin's cum, the younger watching him through half-lidded eyes.  
the older then started to move again inside of him, making jaemin whine softly.

jeno picked up his speed, ramming into jaemin as the other pulled the older down to kiss him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip.  
it didn't take long before jeno was close and with jaemin sensually whispering 'come for your baby, sir' jeno lost it and came deep in the younger's hole, jaemin hissing at the overstimulation and jeno grunting into his neck as he rode his orgasm out.

the older then fell on top of the other, quickly turning them around and holding jaemin close to him, both boys heaving deep breaths.

'baby...dirty.'

jaemin whispered sleepily.

jeno sighed and stood up, quickly coming back with a warm towel and cleaning jaemin's and his stomach.  
when he moved down to jaemin's hole, he stopped him weakly.

jeno raised an eyebrow and the younger only pouted and looked at him.  
jeno got the message and chuckled.

'you are so gross.'

but the younger could see the fond smile on the older's face as he reached into their luggage, pulling out jaemin's favourite butt plug, effectively keeping jeno's cum inside of jaemin and making him sigh happily as he leaned back on the bed again.  
jeno climbed into bed again and jaemin immediately clung unto him, wrapping his right leg over jeno's hips, cuddling into his chest.  
jeno wrapped his arms tightly around the younger, pressing kisses on the other's head.

'i love you, lee jaemin.'

jaemin hummed happily, already drifting off.

'hmm...love you too hubby.'

and both men fell asleep, having spent their first day on their honeymoon just the right way.

**Author's Note:**

> phew i hope you liked it!
> 
> i'm a sucker for loving, kinda vanilla sex but i do like spicing it up as well lmaoo!!
> 
> i do have more works but i dont know if i actually have the courage to post them for now!
> 
> much love <3


End file.
